Zenji Kaisei
Zenji Kaisei ' (回生 全治 ''Kaisei Zenji) is a 2nd year in U.A.'s Class 2-A. He is also known as '''The Regenerating Hero: Axolotl, a codename he chose during his last internship. He is the son of Pro Hero Yuso Kaisei and the half-brother of the Villain Yakedo Kaisei. Appearance Zenji is considered rather tall by most of his peers, with most of his classmates being around five feet, six inches. He has a light, olive skin complexion with brown eyes and dark hair. His body type is rather lean, not sporting the same muscular physique many other heroes do, but still sports great physical power regardless. At U.A., he is most often seen wearing U.A.'s school uniform. As his personal accessories, he wears a black watch on his right wrist, and a silver bangle on his left wrist. Under his shirt he wears a silver Italian horn pedant on a necklace. His Hero costume composes of a skin-tight, dark body suit with silver coloring on his shoulders, upper inner thighs, the feet and calves, and around his ribs. There are also a few purple tubes on his chest, shoulders, knees, and the side of his upper thighs, as well as a green one on his back, for injections. These tubes are for introducing morphine into his body to nullify pain. The one on his back is for adrenaline. His street clothes are mostly black with some white. He wears a black jacket, black sweat pants with white lines down the side of the pant legs, black, ankle high boots, white socks, and a rotating carousel of interesting shirts. He also wears a yellow dog tag with the symbol of the Holy Roman Empire. Personality Zenji is a rather strange individual. While initially quieter around new people, after he warms up to them he will start conversations with bizarre and random things or patting people on the head, more often than not, just to gain attention. While he thinks he's just being comedic and funny, he is, in fact, just craving the attention of others. Despite this, Zenji is a people person. While he doesn't have many close friends, almost nobody hates him or is irritated by him. Despite his generally easygoing and fun-loving personality, Zenji can be brought to rage on the flick of a switch. Anyone who crosses him will incur his wrath, and he hates those who harm his friends or family, whether it be physically or emotionally. This just demonstrates the great love he feels towards those that he cares about. History When Zenji applied to U.A., he applied for general studies and the hero program, assuming he wouldn't be able to pass the practical exam due to his Quirk and his limited ability to use it at the time. While he passed the written exam, he did in fact fail the practical, being unable to destroy a single robot. As he spent time in U.A., Zenji began taking martial arts classes and began weight training. By the time of his first Sports Festival, Zenji was able to use his great intellect and newfound skill with his Quirk to place in the top 8 for that year. Zenji's performance was so much greater than several of the other participants that he was transferred into the hero course. Despite his new classmates initially hating him, as one of their friends and classmates had to be transferred out to make room for him, Zenji eventually overcame this barrier, with his new classmates finding him to be a fun addition to the class. Quirk and Abilities Hyper Regeneration '(ハイパー再生 ''Haipā Saisei): Zenji's Quirk gives him immense recuperative capabilities, superior to that of any known Regeneration Quirk. As long as Zenji's brain is active, Zenji can recover from any injury regardless of what state his body is in. Zenji is also immune to illness, poison, and cannot get addicted to any substances. Zenji is even capable of selective regeneration, prioritizing the healing of certain areas to quicken the process or trap objects and people within his body should they pierce it. Zenji describes the feeling of regenerating as euphoric, as, while he hates the sensation of pain, it almost immediately dissipates upon him healing. Another benefit of his Quirk is that the more times Zenji is injured by a certain type of damage, his body is able to heal faster when struck by the same stimulus again while also taking less stamina and calories. Being injured from a certain type of attack also makes his body more resistant to being injured in such a way, such as Zenji breaking his bones so often from using his unrestrained physical strength that his bones eventually stopped breaking from the high physical trauma. However, every injury that Zenji received before his Quirk manifested is still present, demonstrating that if his Quirk were to be stolen or erased he'd be unable to heal any injury he receives while his Quirk is gone. Other than these weaknesses, which are difficult to facilitate, Zenji has a few critical flaws in his Quirk. To begin with, he can still feel pain. His body also still produces fatigue toxins as it normally would, meaning that he can still be knocked out or tired out from extended combat. These two factors combined together makes the Quirk much more difficult to use in combat circumstances without training in some form of hand to hand combat. Fortunately he would not have to worry about long-standing injuries. Also, Zenji's ability to heal is dependent on how many calories he has in his system. The more calories that Zenji has consumed, the faster he can regenerate, however, if he is starved, his regeneration can slow down to such a point that attacks that normally wouldn't even phase him could prove to be fatal, with him being unable to heal himself at all when he possesses no calories in his system. Moves * '''Amazing Impact (アマジング イムパクト Amajingu Imupakuto):''' Zenji's special move, which he developed during his second semester at U.A. High. While not necessarily flashy, uniquely named, or difficult to execute, it is still notable for its great strength and overall effectiveness. To execute this technique, Zenji focuses all of his strength into one point on his body. He then unleashes a devastating attack upon his opponent, capable of easily shattering walls of solid concrete. The recoil of the blow is more intense than most of his normal attacks, causing his bones to fracture and break from the force. While he can still regenerate from the damage to attempt to continue to fight, it was initially more likely that he would pass out from the pain. This technique became easier to execute with repeated use. ** '''Adrenaline Impact (エードレナリン イムパクト Ēdorenarin Imupakuto): '''An enhanced version of the Amazing Impact and Zenji's strongest attack. The attack is performed similarly to the Amazing Impact, with Zenji concentrating all of his strength into one point on his body. However, prior to preparing the punch, Zenji gives himself a dose of adrenaline to increase his physical strength, speed, and stamina, as well as his pain tolerance. He then launches this attack at his target, hitting them with even more force than before. The strength of the attack is so great that Zenji's entire limb can be completely shattered from the force. On top of this, any chemicals in his limb will be spent (as the regenerated tissue doesn't replicate the chemicals) causing him to feel every bit of pain. Zenji can also execute this technique when his body itself is high on adrenaline, not requiring the adrenaline tube he keeps on his Hero costume. '''Enhanced Strength: '''While ordinarily Zenji's kind of Quirk would be considered inefficient by itself in terms of combat, Zenji takes advantage of his regenerative abilities by using pure willpower to override his brain's ability to lessen his strength to prevent injury. As such, Zenji can unleash 100% of the human body's physical strength, with the only side effect being that he harms himself from doing so. However, as his Quirk heals him, this is almost negated. He can carry medium-sized stone structures, throw objects with immense force, break through walls with a single punch, and bite through human bones like carrots. By the time of his second year, Zenji's body stopped breaking every time from excessive force, giving his great strength less of a drawback. In preparation for the Sports Festival: 2nd Year Stage, Zenji injured himself so much using his unrestrained power that the only one his attacks that injured himself now is his Amazing Impact. As mentioned above, the more he gets injured the stronger he gets. '''Enhanced Speed: Even before learning the new applications for his Quirk, Zenji was rather fast. He could run a 100 meter dash faster than any student in his class from junior high and was capable of outrunning even other Quirk users in races when only going at half speed. Since learning how to apply his Quirk to its fullest, his enhanced strength grants him vastly enhanced speed due to the strength of his leg muscles, allowing him to get the drop on almost any opponent. He can even outpace some individuals with speed-enhancing Quirks, with his own even granting him superior mobility. Due to training alongside his sister and father, Zenji is highly capable in combating high speed and teleporting opponents. Enhanced Agility: Zenji is also a rather agile combatant, capable of using his strength and speed to easily avoid incoming attacks, jumping around and sticking to walls using his Hero Costume. His flexibility in combat is also useful, allowing him to dodge and counterattack in a strange manner, even when stuck in unfavorable positions. His ability to dislocate or break his bones in order to stretch in a unique manner is also a helpful side-benefit of his Quirk. His general fighting style relies on him jumping from place to place around his opponent, making them unable to lock onto his position and keep them disoriented. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Zenji trained in hand-to-hand combat at Shurui Tokage's dojo, and uses the art to supplement his strength. While not the absolute strongest hand to hand combatant, his physical abilities make up for it, allowing him to overwhelm opposition. His general fighting style relies on letting his opponents hit him in order to leave them open for a counterattack. In the event that his opponent's physical durability is superior to Zenji's, he can adapt his fighting style to one that uses his opponent's strength against them, using the momentum of his their attacks and their own weight for effective throws and grapples. His skill has gradually increased over time the more he fought, allowing him to expertly preform arm locks and counterattacks while in unfavorable positions, usually by taking advantage of his Quirk's healing ability. '''Enhanced Durability: From repeatedly regenerating with his Quirk, Zenji's body is also quite dense. It takes excessive force in order to effectively harm him. On top of that, Zenji's normally bone-breaking attacks don't possess any recoil onto himself. As stated above, his durability also increases the more he regenerates from injuries. High Pain Tolerance: '''Despite still being able to feel the pain from using his Quirk, Zenji is still capable of great feats of endurance, even with his body breaking as he attacks or is attacked. He can lift heavy objects that break his arms at the same time, and still continue moving and ignoring the pain. He can even handle his hands being completely blown off and voluntarily underwent torture to get more adapted to pain and increase the regeneration rate of his Quirk during his summer school trip during his first year at U.A. Less impressively, he was able to take a great deal of punishment from his opponents during the Sports Festival, with them tiring out before him and giving him an easier chance at victory. After a while, while still disliking the feeling of pain itself, Zenji has began to find the feeling of rapidly healing to be almost euphoric, making him even more use to the sensation. '''Keen Intellect: '''While not being the most book smart or street smart, Zenji has the perfect combination of both to make him effective in combat. He's capable of quickly deducing his opposition's Quirk's weaknesses, general fighting style, and even emotional state after only a short time. This allows him to make an effective plan in the midst of battle against even an unknown enemy. However, he can get ahead of himself, causing some of his plans to fall through or generally be ineffective. However, he can still create a new plan, being completely open to trial and error tactics to do what he needs to do. '''Overall Abilities: Zenji's Quirk, intelligence, and combat prowess make him an effective fighter and Hero. During U.A.'s Sports Festival his first year at the school, despite not being a student in the Hero Course. and needing to train independently, Zenji was able to outperform many of the Hero Course students that year, being so impressive that he was transferred into the Hero Course. As a second year student, Zenji has also received valuable training experience at U.A.'s summer school trip training and experienced the end of term and final exams' practical tests that first year students receive, making him naturally superior to any first year. Equipment Hero Costume: Zenji's hero costume is a skintight, black bodysuit with silver accents and various tubes. It is built so that it doesn't shred regardless of what kind of damage he deals to himself or others, using shock absorbent fibers as well as being highly flexible. This makes it virtually impossible to tear. It is also highly resistant to heat. Due to how tight it is, the suit also allows Zenji to set his broken bones with greater ease, allowing him to more quickly regenerate after being harmed and expend less calories. Its shock absorbive properties also cut down on the amount of damage Zenji receives from being struck and from using his full physical strength. * Morphine Tubes: The true purpose of the suit is to inject Zenji with morphine doses while he's in the middle of battle. At several points on the suit, there are syringes where Zenji can quickly and easily inject morphine into his body. The morphine dulls his sensitivity to pain, preventing him from feeling it, and allowing him to fight at the best of his abilities. Due to his Quirk, Zenji can't become addicted to the morphine, allowing him to dose almost endlessly. He can activate any of these tubes at will by pressing down on them, but they require a specific amount of force to ensure that he doesn't accidentally inject himself and can more easily conserve it. * Adrenaline Tube: Similarly to his morphine tubes, Zenji also has a green tube on his back for a dose of adrenaline to increase his reaction time, reflexes, strength, and his stamina. Although he's more limited in the amount of adrenaline he possesses in comparison to his morphine. At the same time, in case his morphine runs out, it also serves to dull his sensitivity to pain, allowing him to fight through any damage he receives to fight efficiently. Relationships Family Mirai Kaisei Mirai is Zenji's older sister. According to him, she is his favorite person in the world. Mirai has been kind to him since his birth, with the two playing together until she became too busy with school work, although they still play whenever hey both have free time. It was Mirai that inspired Zenji to apply to U.A.'s Hero Course and recommended him trying martial arts to further take advantage of his Quirk, being the most proud when he was transferred into the Hero Course after his first Sports Festival. Whenever Mirai feels anxious or sad, especially because of something another person does to her, Zenji gets incredibly aggravated by his inability to help, and fantasizes about threatening those who hurt his big sister. Yuso Kaisei Yuso is Zenji's father, and a famous Pro Hero. While Zenji never resented his father for being unable to be at home very often, Zenji did feel like his father considered his sister and himself to be the rough draft and final version of a novel respectively; Mirai's good grades and success made Zenji feel inadequate intellectually, especially when his father often compared his lower grades to her's when she was his age. Despite this, Zenji still loves his father, the two often bonding over mutual interests. Whenever Zenji gets saddened, especially by rejection from women, it's normally him who comforts him. Yameru Kaisei According to his half-brother, Zenji is Yameru's favorite child. She always appears to be overbearing towards him, but is nonetheless very caring and affectionate towards her youngest. She attributes this to being the youngest of her three sisters. Zenji never swears in front of her, despite saying that she doesn't care at his age. Yakedo Kaisei Although the two were originally at odds due to Zenji and Mirai being proof that his parents wouldn't be getting back together, Yakedo and Zenji soon grew rather close. The two were very loving brothers to one another, and Zenji seemed to be the most distraught to find out that he was truly a Villain. Zenji still wears the dog tag his brother gave him as a birthday present and continues to receive gifts from his brother every year. Friends Ai Ryutai Zenji and Ai initially met at a recreational acting class and the two have been close friends ever since. Zenji admires her outgoing and open personality, while Ai finds him to a great confidant and someone who can and will always listen to what she has to say. Zenji admits that he has had some romantic attraction to her in the past, but is afraid those feelings will not be reciprocated. The two are still considered best friends. Joho Gijutsu Another close friend of Zenji's, the two met at a different session of the same class Zenji and Ai became acquainted at. While Zenji was initially afraid of her due to her strong-willed personality, the two eventually grew into fast friends when Joho first began approaching him. The two are often seen conversing in class and making jokes, although Joho often does not let him get away with anything stupid, often scolding him for even thinking about doing such a thing. Griselle Hideaki Griselle is a fellow student in Class 2-A, alongside Zenji and Joho. Despite not having gotten much of a chance to get to know her, Zenji already feels attachment to her due to their interactions during the Quirk Apprehension Test. He also sat with her during lunch and has showed great interest in her personal life. Zenji sees Griselle as a kindred spirit, someone who's had to work much harder in order to achieve what she has than anyone else. The relationship between the two hit a snag after the two fought during their Battle Trial, Zenji made a joking remark saying that her and Tali should let him win, only for Griselle to become angered by the remark. Zenji avoided direct conversation with her for a short time, afraid that she was made at him, but Joho managed to smooth things over between the two. Joho then let it slip that Zenji has a crush on Griselle. Katsuro Kairi The two were teamed up together during their Battle Trial simulation on the Villain team. While they lost, Zenji found a new form of respect for his teammate and the two began spending more time together, becoming closer friends as time went on. Other Tali Shimamura Another student in Class 2-A. Tali and Zenji fought each other during their battle trial, which happened to be a hostage situation. While the two came to blows directly during the trial, Tali's flirtatious nature caused him to think she had a crush on him, something he fond flattering as he believed her to be the cutest girl in the class. While not being particularly close, or truly even friends for that matter, Zenji respects her skill and sees her high potential to become a Hero sometime. Secretly, he is also envious of her powerful Quirk and wants to beat her to prove himself. Trivia * Zenji's favorite food is a chocolate chip milkshake that his father makes. * Zenji's favorite things are action movies, mythology, dogs, and chocolate. * Zenji dislikes being hated, his childhood bully, and the number nine. * Regarding Zenji's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: ** He is student No. 11 in Class 2-A. ** He failed the entrance exam (although he was switched in later after a stellar performance in U.A's Sports Festival First Year Stage). ** Ranked 9th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Zenji considers 11 to be his lucky number, as his birthday was 11/11. As such, he tries to get the number 11 whenever numbers are involved. * An axolotl, also known as a Mexican salamander, is an amphibious creature known for its ability to heal from any injury, including damage to its spinal column. It is for this reason that Zenji's hero name is derived from the creature. * Zenji's jewelry were all presents for either his birthday or Christmas from his family members. ** An Italian horn in particular is a piece of jewelry worn to ward away evil spirits. ** Zenji's dog tag was given to him by his brother because he likes the Roman Empire. His brother did not know that the Holy Roman Empire was completely different from the Roman Empire, but Zenji still wears the dog tag to show how much he loves him. * Zenji's personality and family relationships are based off of Black Dwarf Star's.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quirk User Category:Mutation Quirk User Category:Hero Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 2-A